


Brighter Than Snow

by Silveriss



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Short, Snowball Fight, but not as much as they love each other, they are dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriss/pseuds/Silveriss
Summary: The day is covered in white. Jean is walking across campus, back to his dorm after his only class of the day, when Jeremy decides to surprise him. Naturally, Jean decides to retaliate.





	Brighter Than Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this as part of a weekly writing challenge using a set of sensory prompts. The one I based this on was "snow being shoved down the back of your coat". Hope you'll enjoy!

The day is covered in white. Jean is walking across campus, back to his dorm after his only class of the day, when a weight suddenly falls onto his back.

It's a testament to how far he's come that Jean doesn't immediately pull away from Jeremy.

Jeremy notices his flinch anyway, because of course he does.

"Jean? Sorry, was that - I didn't mean to scare you."

He stays silent. 

"Jean?"

As soon as the arms around his shoulders loosen, Jean leans down, grabs a handful of snow and throws it at Jeremy. It lands on his bright yellow puffa jacket like a tiny firework.

"Jean!" Jeremy gasps as a smile blooms across his face, "I was actually worried about you!"

Jean raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He can feel his lips curve up. It's a good thing he hadn't forgotten his gloves.

"You're an asshole," Jeremy says, shaking his head. "I can't believe," he continues, taking a few steps back, "that I fell for it." He crouches down and gathers snow in his hands, immediately throwing it towards Jean. It bursts on his shoulder, the spattering reaching his cheek.

Jean wipes it off quickly and gets another snowball, aiming for Jeremy's chest this time. It hits right as Jeremy throws another one at him, which crashes on his leg. He blocks the next one with his forearm, and Jeremy laughs as the snow rains down on his face anyway. He throws one at Jeremy's face to get even - it lands right on his bobble hat and Jeremy yelps, scrambling to wipe the snow off before it can fall down his neck, and it's Jean's turn to laugh.

Once Jeremy's done getting the worst of the snow off, he narrows his eyes at Jean. It could almost be intimidating, if it weren't for the smile he can't even begin to get a hold of. "Oh, you think this is funny?" He says, and raises himself up. "I'll show you what's funny," he says, and bolts.

Jean barely has enough time to get up himself with a yell before Jeremy's crashing into him, arms tied around his waist. They both fall to the ground in a burst of snow, laughing like a couple of idiots. The sky is white white white above them, so much so that Jean thinks the world was turned upside down for a second - that Jeremy sent them flying, somehow, above the vast expanse of snow. Then something cold makes his way down the back of his coat and he shrieks, struggling away from Jeremy, who bursts into laughter.

"What the  _hell_  Jeremy!"

"Oh my god, your  _face!_ " he wheezes in-between laughs, "You should have seen your face! You looked - you looked so  _offended!_ "

Jean crosses his arms. The snow is melting down his back, making him want to squirm, but he denies the impulse with what little remains of his pride. "It's not funny."

Jeremy wipes a tear out of the corner of his eye, smiling like a little sun. Distantly, Jean thinks it's a wonder all the snow around them hasn't melted yet. He can't help but smile back.

The dimples framing Jeremy's lips deepen and he leans forward, a little mischievous and a little jubilant. The kiss he presses against Jean's mouth is both warm and cold, his lips slightly chapped from the crisp, dry wind of the past few days, and Jean melts into it. When they pull away, the grins on both of their faces is brighter than the snow.

They fall back on the ground and lie there for a while, breathing small clouds of warmth above their heads, until the cold starts to seriously seep into their bones and Jeremy offers to make them his special hot chocolate back in their dorm.


End file.
